


Haikyuu Spin Off: Hide and Seek

by aimelet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Lime, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:27:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimelet/pseuds/aimelet
Summary: Sakusa kiyoomi is looking for the woman who made him think that 'dirty' is hot. But the person he's looking for is actually with him all this time.His part-time housekeeper! 🔞____________________________________________________
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 22
Kudos: 86





	1. Part-time job

Hinata put her ginger hair in a bun and look at her reflection while wearing a white long sleeves polo and black slacks with a half apron.

"Hinata there's a lot of people outside we need you there." Her workmate said to her.

"Ah yes, I'll be there!" She said and quickly put on her shoes before she run out of the locker room.

She works as a waitress in this nightclub whenever they need extra hand like tonight. Her friend called her and asked if she can help them tonight because they have a VIP guests.

It's the victory party of the famous volleyball team Black Jackals. They won recently and decided to have a party here together with the other volleyball players.

She went to the bar counter and get the tray full of cocktails the she started roaming around the place. She saw a guy with white hair with black streaks who look so energetic talking with the two dancers.

"Bokuto san we saw your friend wearing mask inside your VIP room. He's alone, isn't he bored" she heard the dancer asked a certain _Bokuto san_.

"Ah Omi omi don't like crowded places. You won't believe how we drag him just be here." He said and sip his drink

Hinata looked away and continue serving the people and watch her _girlfriends_ at work dancing on the stage.

She remember the first time she work here she can't believe how bold her friend can be. Hinata met her in university they have the same major and just like her she have to support herself financially to study, aside from that she;s quite materialistic. High maintenance.

Later on she found out that her friend is accepting _"extra job"_ occasionally if she need more money.

She even asked her before if she want to try being a dancer and accept _"extra job"_ for easy money but she just can't. She'd rather have multiple part time job.

After a few hours the people is starting to get wild. She took a short break and eat in the locker room with the dancers and other waitresses.

"Just look how much money I got. They're rich!" Her friend Inko said while counting money.

"I know, well what do you expect they're pro."

"Inko san we met Bokuto san a while ago we mentioned about extra job. He said he want to book one for his friend." Someone said.

Hinata listen to them talking about it. She know that the Bokuto san that they're talking about is the same guy she saw a while ago.

"Inko are you going to do it?" She asked her friend.

"Uhmm.. it depends."she said and looked the other girls "So who is this friend that he's talking about"

Before she knew it Inko pull her out of the locker room and they went to the VIP rooms.

"Here, Hinata go inside and bring this to them. Look for the guy wearing a face mask and tell me if he's hot!" Inko said to her.

"B-but.. are you sure you will do it?" She asked.

"Like I said it depends. I can always say no if I want to." She said

Hinata took a deep breath and knock on the door, when she got the permission she slowly open the door and step inside holding a tray of drinks.

She put the drinks on the table and looked around. There's seven people in the room and when she saw the guy Inko is talking about she watched him closely as he pull his mask and drink his beer.

She suddenly felt her throat went dry and her cheeks burn just by looking at him. Her mouth hang open when she saw his Adam's apple moved while drinking.

"—iss, Miss!"

"Y-yes sir?!" Barnes looked at her weirdly before he gave her the ice bucket.

"Can you get us more ice." He said nicely

"Yes.. yes I'll get your ice" she said and hurriedly walked out of the VIP room.

She almost jumped when Inko appeared and quickly asked her about the guy wearing a mask.

"So how is he?"

"He's.. hot" she said and looked down because she felt herself blushing.

"Is this true? My pure and innocent Hinata who doesn't have any interest in men just describe someone _hot?"_ Inko teased her.

Hinata run away because of so much embarrassment while holding the ice bucket. While Inko run to to locker room and to tell the girls that she will accept it.

"Girls! I'll take it!" She said proudly.

"Yey! We'll talk to Bokuto san." The two girls said and went out to look for Bokuto again.

The two girls run out and when they saw Bokuto they immediately cling to his arms and talk to him somewhere private.

"Bokuto san we got you the special service for your friend! He will enjoy it!"

"Really? Are you sure Omi omi will like it?" Bokuto asked excitedly.

"Yes yes! Definitely! Now you can tell him to meet her—"

"Wait! It's a surprise he don't know this."

"Oh? Uhmm. Well it's okay you have a private room. Make sure he will be alone then our friend will go inside and meet him."

"That'll be easy he's not leaving the place." Bokuto said and continue discussing with the two.

"Great!"

Hinata watched Inko retouch her makeup and change into new clothes. She don't know why but she's kinda irritated to know that her friend will do _that_ with that guy. 

_Just making it clear, I'm not jealous!_ she thought.

"Inko, you have enough money for your tuition fee right? You don't need to do this!" She said.

"Yeah but I need more money for my daily expenses. And I saw this necklace yesterday and I badly want it! Ugh! maybe I should start looking for a sugar daddy don't you think?" She said and apply a red lipstick.

She wanted to stop her but who is she to do so. Inko is putting a wig the same color as her hair when she spoke.

"Inko why is that wig your favorite?"

"Because I like it. Hinata I really like your natural hair color is unusual for an Asian have that." She said and brush her wig.

"It's so weird you know. When you're wearing that ginger hair and a mask I feel like I'm looking at the wild version of myself." She said and look at Inko from head to toe.

"Silly, it's because I'm trying to look like you." Inko said but before she finish brushing her hair her phone started ringing.

After a while Inko throw her wig and put on a decent clothes.

"I have to go Hinata that old hag is kicking me out of my apartment" she said and run out of the room.

"Inko are you ready? He's waiting!"

Hinata look at the door and shook her head. "She have an emergency." She said.

"Oh.. but Bokuto san already gave us the payment." She said and show it to Hinata.

"Give it back."

"What, no? Can you see how much is this?"

Hinata's eyes widen when she saw the amount written on the check but they need to give it back. Hinata snatch the money and run outside to look for Bokuto to give it back.

It took her a while looking for the guy and when she saw him she quickly approached him.

"B-bokuto san? Uhm.. my friend can't mak—" she didn't get to finish her sentence when her phone started vibrating so she excused herself and answer it.

"Nee chan.." Hinata started to panic hearing her sister in the line crying.

"Nee chan where in the hospital. Mom needs an emergency surgery." Natsu said while crying. This is also one of the reason why she need to work hard while studying.

"Is she okay?"

"For now.." Natsu said

"C-calm down I'll do something about it—" her eyes settled on the check she's holding and with a trembling hands she tightened her grip to it.

"I'll send you money." She said firmly.

🍊😷🍊😷🍊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyaah~ WTH am I doing again?!
> 
> I want to try writing "slight" R18 🙈
> 
> English is not my first language and I'm using my final brain cell for this.


	2. Germs

Hinata went back inside the dressing room and let the two girls do her makeup. She feel so exposed wearing a lace bodysuit that show too much of her skin and curves but she have to do this. Luckily the gave he a skirt to pair with it,

"I'll use the same wig Inko wore while dancing" She said and let them put on the wig.

"Hinata we're sorry. You don't have to do this let's give back the check! and.. boss doesn't know this."

"No it's okay. Besides what are the chance that we will meet again or he will recognize me?"

"Listen Hinata, _extra job_ doesn't mean you have to go all the way. And Bokuto san didn't tell us that you should have s*x."

"Yes yes! Hinata just give him a _head_ make him c*m then escape!"

"By _head_ you mean.. that?" She asked and bob her head a little when the two nod their head she bit her bottom lip. She can't imagine herself doing it. She don't even know how to do it.

"I don't know to do that." She admit.

"We'll teach you. Just imagine where cramming for exam." They said with evil grin.

Bokuto glanced at the door and nervously play with his glass while looking at Atsumu who is talking with Meian. The others are outside having fun but this two, seems like they don't have any plan of going out.

"Tsum tsum! Let's go out and look for Barnes and Thomas." He said while mentally praying that they will go out with him.

"Bo kun aren't ya tired we just got back." Atsumu said

"Captain! They might get involve in a fight!"

"Bakuto they won't, you're here." Meian said while laughing.

"I want to go out there but I don't want to go alone." He said and try to look sad.

"Shut yer trap! Ya were there alone."

"But I don't want to be alone now." He said and start pulling them.

"Fine fine! Sakusa will you fine here? You want to go with us?" Meian asked Sakusa who never leave the VIP room since they got here.

"He's okay let's leave him here! Let's go!" Bokuto said immediately. Atsumu and Meian raised an eyebrow because of it.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sakusa said.

When Sakusa was left alone she remember the girl who brought their drinks a few hours ago. He find her orange hair beautiful.

When he found himself smiling while remembering how the girl blushed profusely he closed his eyes and throw his head back.

"I want to go hooome" he said.

When he heard someone enter the room he didn't even look at it thinking that it's his teammates.

"Let's go home. It's almost 3am" he said.

"Going home already? Let's have fun before you go." Hearing an angelic voice Sakusa quickly look at the door and there he saw a girl with chin length orange hair wearing a masquerade mask.

"Are you lost? Or are you drunk?" He asked.

Sakusa heard her flirtatious chuckle and close the door behind her and locked it.

"Uhm.. what are you doing? Stay there!" He said nervously when she started walking to him.

Sakusa almost pin himself to the couch as the girl stand in front of him.

"Miss are you here to do something? We did not book for that service." He said to her thinking that the girl got the wrong room for _that._

"Are you sure?" Hinata said and sit on the low table in front of him, crossed legs. Hinata made sure to emphasize her silky smooth legs and tilt her head a little to show him her neck.

Sakusa unconsciously gulp while getting distracted. He took the pillow on the couch and put it on top of his crotch to hide his b*ner.

 _This is bad!_ Sakusa mentally screamed.

"Aren't you bored here alone?" Hinata asked him and made her feet touch his leg before she slide it up and down then slip her feet inside his pants.

"S-stop that. Get out of here." Sakusa said to her but Hinata lean to him and place her knee between his legs.

"Let's have fun first." She said seductively and kneel between his parted legs. She removed the small pillow and surprised to see a _tent._

"Look who's excited." She said and chuckled before she started massaging it.

Sakusa wants to push her but he don't want her to stop. He even let out a moan when the girl squeeze his c*ck.

_This is really bad!_

She start to unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants while watching his face. There's a visible red hue on his ears and neck that made her excited. She's doing it right and the alcohol helped her feel confident. The girls gave her a few shots of tequila before she go.

She bite the zipper of his pants and pull it down.

"Stop—"

"Do you really want me to stop?" She asked and look straight in his eyes. Sakusa sucked a breath when he noticed that her eyes is a beautiful and clear color of amber.

"Guess not." Hinata slips her hand inside his boxer and hold his hard c*ck.

"You're _so_ hard." She said while smiling and use her fingertips to play with the little hole on top. When she felt her fingers get wet she bite her lip and look at Sakusa before licking her fingers.

She knows he's watching her so she did her best to give him a good show. She started kissing the tip then using the tip of her tongue she moved up and down the shaft with a series of light, gentle kisses before licking the rest.

Then with gentle flicks on the frenulum with the tip of her tongue like a kitten. Flick it back and forth, up and down, slowly creeping her lips up over his _head_ , then backing off.

She remember the girls told her to tease him a bit and that's what she's doing, but it's more than that! She's starting to enjoy it and feeling pleasure above all else.

She can feel him throb with anticipation like begging her to slide it in her mouth and she did. She use her tongue to feel him inside her mouth the veins, texture, throb while twirling it around him. She likes it all.

When she felt her jaw started to hurt she let go of his c*ck and rub it on her cheek like a cat before smiling at him.

"Your c*ck feels so good." She whispered and use her hands to play with it before putting it inside her mouth again and start sucking him.

She's moving base on her instincts and it makes her feel confident that she's doing it right whenever she hears Sakusa's moans and groans like he's enjoying it.

She tried to push her limits and push him deeper inside her mouth but because she's new to this she started gagging. She thought Sakusa will find it annoying but it's the complete opposite. He's so turned on seeing the the girl chokes because of his d*ck. Hinata rub her cheek to his hard c*ck and look up to him, while she's catching her breath.

Sakusa tried to touch her but Hinata stoped him and intertwined their hands.

She's so wet she can feel it, she wants him to touch her but she's afraid that her wig might fall or her mask she can't let that happen.

She started sucking his head again and let go of his hand to use it give attention to his shaft.

"Shit.. suck it more.." Sakusa said to her under his breath so she did it and when she felt him twitch against her hand she slide his c*ck inside her mouth as deep as she can and it reached the back of her throat then she lightly flick his balls.

She hummed repeatedly when she felt him c*m inside her mouth which made Sakusa lose his mind because he can feel the vibrations inside her.

Sakusa cursed after because what happened. Hinata innocently look up to him while shivering and use her tongue to push his semen out of her mouth and let it drip down of her cheeks and chin down to her neck.

 _A sight to behold_.

"I'm going to f*ck you senselessly until you tremble and beg for more" Sakusa said to her.

Hinata put her hand between her thigh because she feel like she peed.

"D-did you just c*m?"

"I-i did?"

Hinata run to the door and unlocked it, Sakusa quickly fix his pants to go after her but while doing it Hinata open the door and about to run when she saw the Black Jackals in front of the door about to get inside.

"Woah!" Atsumu said when she saw a stunning girl with messy orange hair and lipstick.

Hinata wipes her mouth when she remember she still have Sakusa's _milk_

 _"_ I..was lost—"

"If yer gonna lie make sure yer not obvious." He said.

Hinata blushed profusely and push them out of the way the started running.

"Y-you.. Sakusa—"

"Shut up!" Sakusa said right after he fixed himself.

He sit on the couch again and cover his face with the pillow trying to calm himself.

_Who are you!_

🍊🥒🍊🥒🍊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My search history:  
> ✨How to give a bl*wjob✨  
> ✨Tips for giving an amazing head✨
> 
> I warned you about the mature content, you're drop this fic if you're uncomfortable with 💦🥒👅 and stuff's
> 
> Let me thank my friend google for the knowledge ❤️


	3. The New Housekeeper

It was still early but Hinata is already in the club to file for leave. She don't want to be here for a while thinking that she might met that guy again.

"Are you sure about this Hinata?" The manager asked her.

"Yes boss! Don't worry I'll be back." She said and fix the liquor bottles.

"Okay. Just tell me if you're ready to take a job here again. That would mean a lot" he said. He likes having Hinata around since she already know the business and she's easy to handle.

While arranging the bottles one of the janitress asked if she's really taking a break.

"Ah yes, but I'm looking for other part-time now." She said and sigh

"Really? We are looking for new house keeper. We have this client who is so meticulous, they likes their house spotless clean and most of us can't reach his standard. Want to try?" She explained.

"Yes! Count me in I'll do my best." She said happily. "But does that mean I have to clean while they're watching?" She suddenly got nervous thinking that they will watch her clean while she cleans. It's hard to move when you know someone's watching.

"Oh no. That client is new and from what I heard they clean the house on their own but they got busy recently and doesn't have time to clean anymore so.. yeah."

"Ok! When can I start?" 

The next day Hinata meet with her again. She gave her instructions and the passcode of the house. She can't even believe at first that the place is from a high end apartment building.

"Hi, Hinata Shoyo.. the new house keeper. Unit 1416." she said to the receptionist.

"Yes Meian san told me about you. Please sign this and you may go inside." The pretty girl with glasses said to her.

"Ah yeah.. of course" she awkwardly said and sign. "Here you goo.. Shimizu san" the girl smiled at her and let her in. She looks so elegant it's crazy!

When she got to the place she enter the passcode and went inside slowly.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked by the door and she didn't received any answer she went inside and take off her shoes.

"Sorry for intrusion." She said and went to the living room. She took her time looking around the place.

"Who owns this place.." she slowly said. The place is spacious and they have this shelf with trophies and medals.

"Okaay! No time to waste. Let's start cleaning!"

She started picking up the clothes and puting it in the laundry then get the cleaning products and equipment. There's five doors in the hallway and she assumes that's the bedroom.

After hours of cleaning in the kitchen, living room and common bathroom she went to the first room and almost dropped her feather duster because of how messy the room is.

There's dirty laundry on the floor messy beds and open closets with unfolded clothes.

Hinata mentally groan and start moving she still have 3 more rooms to clean.

She almost cried seeing that the two room is almost in the same state as the first one but complaining won't get her anywhere. She did all the cleaning and prepare herself for the last door.

She's expecting it to be as messy as the three bedrooms she just finished cleaning but to her surprise it's not!

The room is so clean and the bed is arranged nicely. Unlike the other rooms this is smaller and only have one bed.

"Thank God this place is clean." She said under her breath and lay on the floor.

"Now all I need to do is fold their clothes and clean the last room" she said but when she's about to open the last room it's locked.

Hinata went back to the living room and started folding the clothes and bedsheets she knows where to put the bedsheets and comforters but not the clothes so she left those nicely folded on the center table.

"Now I have to go before they get back." She said and stretched her back then decided to drink water in the kitchen. She look inside the fridge and she saw a leftover but it looks awful. She can't even imagine they ate that thing.

"Should I cook for them?" She asked herself while looking at the food.

Sakusa keeps on glaring at Atsumu who's giving him a malicious stare. He never let him have a peaceful time alone after what happened during their victory party.

"Omi kun~"

"Don't start with me. " he said and went inside the locker room, he can hear Atsumu's laugh but he stopped maybe because Barnes or Meian scold him.

While standing in the shower he suddenly think of that girl, she disappeared after that.

He closed his eyes and relaxed himself but scowl when he remember the masked face of that girl again. He didn't see her face but aside from that everything in her appearance is just stunning. He won't admit it but he likes how confident and how daring she is.

He let out a deep sigh and do his thing. He badly want to go back to their dorm.

When they got back he is the first one to enter the place and stunned to see their place clean. This is not how they left this morning.

"Captain what happened here?" He asekd Meian.

"Ah I forgot to tell you. We got a new housekeeper we got in trouble with the last one so I looked for new one." He said.

They hire a housekeeper from time to time when they get busy but sometimes things get out of hand. Like the last time that housekeeper stole some of their things and sell it to their _fans._

"Go take a look at your things if something's missing." Barnes said.

Inunaki is the first one to enter his shared room with Thomas and check on his things.

"Some of my shirts are missing!" He shout and run to the living room.

"You mean this?" Thomas said and point at the nicely folded clothes on the coffee table.

"Oh-" he just said and get his clothes.

"Atsumu it's your turn to cook tonight." Meian called Atsumu to the kitchen while looking at their white board.

"Please I want something edible." Barnes said completely traumatized at Bokuto's cooking skills.

"I got this!"

"I'm calling for takeout who wants some?" Sakusa asked but before he dialed they heard Bokuto shout in glee.

"Guys we got food!" He said and bring out the food from the microwave. Everyone gathered around the table with all the food. It looks so good and they're seeing imaginary sparkles around it but they need to be careful.

"Where did you get it?"

"In the fridge." Bokuto said confidently.

"Probably the housekeeper." Meian said and sniff the food.

He wants to try eat some the moment he saw it but now he badly want to do it because it smell so good.

_"I know it's not part of my job but I saw your leftover in the fridge so I decided to cook for you. Just let me know if I crossed the line. I won't do it again."_

Everyone looked at Atsumu holding a sticky note that he got on the fridge. He even showed it to them, it has a doodle of a crying girl.

"Omi kun she used orange pen for the hair." Atsumu tease Sakusa.

"Boys stop. Maybe we should just throw this-" before Meian get to finish what he's saying he saw Bokuto already eating the food.

Everyone is quietly looking at him to see what will happen next but when nothing happened Atsumu started eating too.

"Guys it's _soo_ good." He said and continue eating. The others started to dig in too.

Sakusa watched his teammates eat the food with distaste.

"I'll call for delivery. We need someone to survive the food poisoning to call for an ambulance."

🍊😷🍊😷🍊


	4. Black Jackals

It was afternoon after class when Hinata saw Inko enter the library she sometimes go here to sleep.

"Inko." Hinata called her and raise her hand but she quickly cover her mouth when she heard the table bell rang. She looked at the librarian and bow a little.

"That old hag is sensitive to noise." Inko said and roll her eyes. "Hinata do you know what happened to that guy last time?" She asked 

"Oh.. him? No." she lied. That's a one time deal and she don't want to talk about that again she already said that two dancers to never tell anyone about it.

"Tch! Such a waste he's a good catch and he's rich." Inko said and wiggle her brow.

 _"He's also big"_ Hinata said at the back of her mind but shook her head when she realized what she just said.

"Are you free later? let's hangout!" 

"I have something to do maybe next time?" She got a call this morning she will be back to that house to clean again. She's thinking if she will keep this part-time since it's not that bad and they pay good.

Inko made face before she roll her eyes in dismay but Hinata just shrug.

After class Hinata went again to the house and start her job right away. Unlike before there's nothing much to do today she also got a note on the fridge asking her to cook again for them they also informed her that they are expecting a delivery and they want her to hang it to the wall where she think it will fit.

After cleaning she started cooking to get home early but someone ring the doorbell. 

"Must be the delivery." she whispered and run to the door, after she received it she went back to cooking and finish it before she look for a place to hang it in the living room. After hanging it she unwrap the cover to see what is it.

Her eye's widen when she saw a group picture of Black Jackals with their mascot and there's the mask guy with flat expression doing the _claw pose_ of Black Jackals.

Hinata stare at it while still standing on top of the couch thinking if she should let go of this part time. Her world is getting smaller.

_No, maybe the owner of this house is fan.. Yes, let's just put it that way._

She took a deep breath and convince herself that that's the case but before she even move out of the couch she heard someone open the door and went inside.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! I smell food!" Bokuto shout as soon as he enter the place.

"Bo kun I smell curry!" Atsumu said and run after Bokuto inside the house when he saw a girl standing on the couch in front of their huge picture on the wall.

"Who're ya? Stalker?!" 

"W-what? No!" Hinata said and wave her hand.

Atsumu walked to her and ready to drag her out of the place when Meian enter the house.

"Atsumu! Stop harassing her!" Meian said and pull Hinata beside him to protect her from Atsumu.

"Captain she might be a stalker-"

"I'm the housekeeper!" Hinata told him to make him stop. "I-I have to go home now.. Your food is ready." she said and grab her bag to leave but she bump to Sakusa who is currently taking off his shoes. He's fast enough to catch her but when their eyes met Hinata's hand started sweating and Sakusa stared at her as if he can't believe it. 

He's staring at familiar amber eye's and ginger hair that won't leave his thoughts for the past days. He want to think that it's her if not with the long hair. You can't grow your hair this long in a few days.

"Oohh.. Orange hair~" Inunaki said while looking at Hinata and Sakusa.

"Oohh.. Skinship~" Thomas

"Oohh.. — what? I can't think of anything" Barnes

"S-sorry need to go!" Hinata said and run out fast.

Sakusa had second thoughts if he should stop her but he decided to let her go. When they got inside they saw Meian scolding Atsumu.

"You didn't even let her speak. I understand you're just being protective but Atsumu that's harsh."

"Tsum tsum be nice to girls" Bokuto said from the kitchen while preparing their food. "Guys let's eat! We have curry!"

"She cooks so good! Captain tell her to cook again tomorrow." Bokuto begged Meian while they're eating.

"After what happened I don't think she'll be back here." Barnes pointed out trying to make Atsumu feel guilty about what he did.

"I didn't know okay? The last time this happened we lost some of our things then we got bugged." Atsumu said trying to explain his side.

"We know. But hey she's different this is her second time to work for us, so far so good." He said.

".. and you know, the hair" Inunaki said before he looked at Sakusa.

"Why?"

"C'mon we all know you suddenly had a _fetish_ " Thomas said trying to tease him.

"Ew. Where did that came from"

"Boys kidding aside, I will call her again to clean." Meian said to them firmly and looked at Atsumu. "And you try to be nice."

"What did I do? And why just me? Omi kun obviously have hots for her!"

Sakusa snap at what he said and quickly get his slippers and throw it to him.

"Atsumu stop that!" Meian

"Why am I gettin' yelled at?!"

"Just apologize you will never win against the favorite child." Inunaki told him while laughing.

"Tch!"

The next day, MSBY took a day off and stay in the house to laze around when Atsumu remember the ginger so he asked Meian about her who is currently drinking tea while reading newspapers in the balcony.

He creep his head through the door while still thinking if he should ask him.

"Atsumu I know you're there." Meian said without looking at him.

"Mornin' dad" he joked

"What does my problem child need?"

"Uhmm.. the girl, ya know where to find her?" He asked. Meian put down his newspaper and look at Atsumu with a smile.

"Of course I know. Employer." He said and told him that she's studying at Tokyo University and she have class today that's why she can't come today.

Atsumu quickly change his clothes and went out to find her but before he go Sakusa saw him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere?"

"Let me guess you're about to start a scandal by wondering around and letting your fans go after you then—"

"Woah Omi kun that's way too advance I'll look for that ginger." Atsumu said defensively.

"..wait for me." All he said and go to his room to change.

They stayed in a coffee shop across the street while Atsumu keep his whole attention on the main gate of the university to wait for a certain ginger and Sakusa holding a cup of coffee while scrolling through his phone.

She's easy to find because she stand out with her unusual hair color.

Drinking his coffee silently Atsumu is confident that no one will know it's him because he's wearing a cap and MSBY face mask that he will only take off when he will drink coffee, same as Sakusa.

After almost an hour he saw a ginger went out of the gate alone.

Atsumu nudge Sakusa who grunt at him because of sudden action but when Atsumu point at the gate they both run out of the place. Hinata doesn't seem to recognize the two because of their get up.

"Do I know you?" Hinata asked him and took a step backwards.

"It's me, it's me" Atsumu said quickly and pull his mask to show his face.

Hinata started to panic not because she's afraid of him, but because the people might recognize him.

"You're not supposed to be here!" She said and put back his mask to hide his face she even arranged his cap to hide his eyes and pull Sakusa's sleeves.

It'll be a big mess if someone recognize them.

"Wanna eat some onigiri?" Atsumu asked her while grinning.

🍊🦊🍊🦊🍊


	5. Kodzuken's Nanny

When Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa arrived in Onigiri Miya, Atsumu gave her a quick background saying that his brother owns the place and that they're twins but he's more handsome but when she saw the other half she can say they're equally handsome.

"Tsumu ya don't have practice today?" Osamu asked him surprised that it's still early but he's already bugging him.

"Samu don't cha miss me?"

"No." He said in flat tone and leave them to manage his business.

"Don't mind him. Sho chan, I wanna say sorry 'bout what happened. Just wanna be carefull." He said to her.

"I understand." She said and smiled at him. Her smile looks so warm.

"So? I'll see you again next time? When is your next schedule?" He asked her. He doesn't know that right after Hinata saw Sakusa yesterday she made up her mind to drop the job.

"I won't be back.." she said trying to make it sound casual

"Why? Is it still 'cause of what I did?"

"No no it's not like that."

"I see. Maybe ya need to focus studyin'" Atsumu said and started eating when Hinata said something.

"No, I truth is I need more job." She mumbled

"Wait ya still have other job? How hard working are ya?" He asked not hiding his awe.

The two continue talking with each other while Sakusa take his time observing Hinata. She looks so familiar.

"Have we met before?" Sakusa interrupt the two.

Hinata squeeze her own hand and bit her cheek to stop herself from making an obvious face.

"I don't think so.."

"Really? There's this club that we visit not long ago."

"Omi kun now that you mentioned it she does look familiar. Sho chan you're that girl right?" Atsumu. Hinata flinch thinking that they found out that she's _that girl._

"I knew it. It's you—"

"You're the waitress right? Rember Omi kun the waitress in a low bun." Atsumu said cutting Sakusa off.

"Yes that's me.. I-i work as a waitress at *** if that's the club you're talking about" Hinata said and drink her water and avoid his gaze.

"You're that girl who serve our drinks!" He said after.

"Ah so that's you, not the other one." Sakusa said with a hint of dismay.

"If you work as waitress maybe you want to try working here! Samu!" Atsumu raised his hand to call his twins attention. When Osamu went to their table he point at Hinata.

"Ya need waitress right?"

"Really? Part time?" Hinata said excitedly and look up to Osamu

"No we're looking for full time. Do you want to try?"

"That's too bad, I want to but I can only work part time. I have classes."

"Then isn't the housekeeping job perfect for that? We don't require you to be there full time just clean and leave." Sakusa said trying to get his point.

"B-but I have to let go of that job.. for some reason."

Sakusa and Atsumu didn't ask more about the reason. They continue eating and went back to their apartment right after.

As soon as they enter the place they saw Barnes and Thomas having a workout session while Inunaki and Bokuto is watching a movie.

Sakusa went to the kitchen to drink some water when he heard Meian talking to someone through the phone.

" _Yes the same one. Is she available tomorrow?.... Why? How about the day after tomorrow is she free by then?... Can you talk to her? It's rare for us to find a housekeeper like her... thank you"_

Meian ended the call and run his hand to his face. Seeing this Sakusa had an idea that he is talking about Hinata.

"The housekeeper?" He asked casually.

Meian nod his head and sigh.

"We met her this morning. She mentioned about quitting the job and look for a new one." He said to Meian.

Aside being pretty, Sakusa also like her way of cleaning and he likes that the girl is not touching his things when she see that his room don't need cleaning.

"Why would she quit here and look for new one? Is it far from her place? Is it the pay? I can increase her pay if she wants."

"She didn't mention but are you serious you will do that for her?"

"Of course we need someone trustworthy."

Sakusa shook his head a little because that but he understands, as the captain Meian only wants to protect Black Jackals private lives.

Before he leave the kitchen he heard Meian's phone beeped and when he read it he smiled at him.

"She took the job but that will be the last time. Too bad."

Hinata lay on her bed with her pillow on top of her face while thinking if she did the right decision. She wanted to drop the job but since she can't find a new one yet she took it and said that it'll be the last time.

 _It's fine. That'll be the last._ She said trying to convince herself that it's okay.

The next day she went to her other job at Kodzuken's house. That guy is always in front of his computer that he forgets to take care of himself. She's like his nanny.

Hinata found herself smiling when she realized that she refer to herself as Kenma's nanny.

"Kenma!" She called him as she enter the house while picking up the clothes on the floor.

"Oy Kenma! What time did you sleep last night?" She asked and went inside his room.

"Who said I slept last night?" He mumbled under the sheets.

"Tch!" All she said and started cleaning the place before she started cooking.

She cooked different dishes and put it in different container to stock it in the fridge. This is their set up for almost a year now.

Hinata almost dropped the knife when someone speak behind her. It was Kenma covered in sheets with his dark eyebags.

"I'm hungry."

"What the— Kenma stop doing that! What if I accidentally stab you?"

"I'm hungry."

"I know. You finished your food for the week that's good." She said and pat his head like petting a cat. "Wait for your food in the living room."

Kenma made his way to the living room and end up laying on the floor while playing games.

"Here's the food. I have my notes on the fridge."

Kenma just nod hid head and started eating. She always leave a not on the fridge to let him know which food to eat first to avoid food spoilage.

Hinata can't help but to pet his head again. He's like a cat.

"I'll see you again next week right?"

"Yes, you needy cat." She teased. Kenma continue eating while trying to hide his blush.

🍊🐱🍊🐱🍊


	6. Wild Thoughts

Sakusa is quietly waiting in the living room for Hinata to arrived. Meian and Barnes went to the supermarket to buy their supplies and Bokuto is out for a _'date'_ with Akaashi. If he knows he's just annoying Akaashi and since it's _Agaashe_ he almost never get annoyed with Bokuto.

"Sorry for intrusion." He heard a feminine voice from the main door, he stood up to welcome her.

Hinata almost dropped her bag when she saw Sakusa standing in the hallway wearing a sweatshirt and pants.

"H-hi.. I thought no one's here today." She said trying to avoid eye contact.

"I'm here. Come in" he said awkwardly

He started cleaning in the kitchen while cooking for their lunch. She can feel Sakusa watching her from behind but she tried to act normal and focus on cooking.

Sakusa went behind her to get his mug but before he get it an alluring sweet scent invade his nostrils. He looked down and try to get closer to Hinata to smell her more.

A nice smell from her neck is addicting it makes him want to bury his face to the crook of her neck and shoulder and lick her skin to taste her sweetness.

"S-sakusa san?"

"You smell so sweet." He whispered to her making sure his lips would touch her ear.

Sakusa felt her body shiver when she felt his breath and lips. She look back to him without thinking and her eyes widen when she saw his face close to her. When their eyes met Sakusa unconsciously look down to her lips and stared at it.

Pink and moist as if it's inviting him to have a taste. Slowly, Sakusa lean down to have a taste.

It was soft and sweet. He lick her bottom lip and suck it before he wrap his arms around her waist and made her sit on the kitchen countertop.

His hand moved on it's own and caress her thighs under her knee length skirt and give it a gentle squeeze. Her smooth and soft skin feels so good against his hand.

He almost lost his mind when he heard her moan and wrap her hand around his nape and run her hand up to the back of his head and pull his hair a little.

He made her wrap her legs around his waist and press his hard crotch between her thighs. The girl arch her back when she felt his boner and throw her head back in sensation. Sakusa grab this opportunity to smell her neck and give it a lick then slip his hand under her shirt to feel her smooth skin and run his hands to the sides of her upper body.

"—kusa san? Sakusa san!"

Sakusa snap out of his wild imagination "W-what? Why?"

"You've been there for a while now. Do you need help?" Hinata asked after she notice him standing behind her with his hand stretched up as if he's getting something from the cupboard.

"I'm just looking for my mug." He said and quickly get his mug and walk to the coffee brewer.

With hands shaking he pour coffee to his mug and bit his lips when he felt his boner.

_What the heck just happened!_

Sakusa then went out of the kitchen and walk fast to his room holding his mug.

When Sakusa left, Hinata lean her back to the counter and put her hand to her chest to calm her heart beating.

She can feel his breath while he is standing behind her and it's like she want run but she's also waiting for what he will do next.

After cooking Hinata went in front of each room and knock trying to figure out which is Sakusa's room. When she got to the last room she's about to knock but she heard a weird sound inside and when she press her ear against the door and listen to it that's when Sakusa open the door.

"..Want to eat now?" She asked trying not to get distracted because of his flushed cheeks and sweat.

"Sure"

After lunch Hinata started cleaning while Sakusa spend most of his time in the living room reading. He wanted Meian and Barnes to get back quick cause he don't know what kind of wild thoughts he will have again.

"We're back!" Barnes shout from the front door when they arrived.

Sakusa and Hinata help him with the groceries when a tall man entered the house with Meian.

"Chibi chan!"

"Kuroo san?"

Sakusa is surprised to see that two know each other. He met Kuroo Tetsurou a few times because he works at Japan Volleyball Association.

"Oh? How do you know her?" Meian asked when he saw the two knew each other.

"She works for Kenma and she help me sometimes with my work." He explained and looked at Hinata.

"Are you done transcribing?" He asked.

"Almost, I'll send it tomorrow." She said with a smile.

Barnes watched Sakusa who is watching the two with annoyed face then nudge Meian to let him know.

"Don'tmind him." He whispered to Barnes.

"Why are you with him?" Sakusa asked Meian and Barnes

"We just saw him outside. Who wants to eat meat buns?"

Hinata looked back to Meian with a bright smile when he mentioned meat buns so Meian showed her the bag of it.

"Let's go eat inside"

On the way to the living room Hinata and Kuroo is still talking like they know each other for a long time now.

Kuroo met her when he sub for his friend as a professor for a day and he's drown to her bright orange hair. She's the first one he noticed the moment he entered the room, she stands out with her hair and the fact that shes pretty.

He remember asking everyone to introduce themselves just because he's curious about her and wants to hear her introduce herself, when he found out that she's taking odd jobs he introduce her to Kenma and they surprisingly became buddy-buddy with each other.

"Hinata, are you done for today?" Kuroo asked her while they're eating.

"Yes."

"I'll drive you home. I also have something to talk to you he said not minding the three people with them.

"Sure! Is it job?"

"Kinda."

"Gwaah! You're the best! You always have something for me." Hinata said happily.

Meian kick Sakusa under the table to let him know that he's glaring at the Kuroo unconsciously.

"What's with him." Barnes asked Meian who just shrugged.

🍊🍊🍊


	7. Game Plan

Hinata and Kuroo is in the car when Kuroo started speaking about the job.

"I lost a bet.. Hinata I need a date, this Friday there's a party organized by the Japan Volleyball Association. We're not required to bring someone with us but since I lost the bet I—"

"I get it Kuroo san don't sweat it. As long as you pay right, we're good!" Hinata said and show him a thumbs up.

And yes, she works as an escort too! _Easy money._

"Thank God you're available. If you turn me down I don't know who should I ask." Kuroo said and continue driving.

"You know you can always count on me we're friends anyway."

"Yeah, I know."

"But it's a big social event with a lot of business men right?" She asked nervously.

"Yes."

"So there's media?"

"Yes, there's always a media." Kuroo said and chuckled.

"Does that mean they will take pictures of me? Kuroo san I don't like that idea"

"Don't worry it's a masquerade theme party. You will be wearing a mask and it's totally up to you if you want to take it off."

"Oh if that's the case then I'll be fine."

When they arrived Hinata went out of the car and thanked him.

"I'll see you on Friday. And I'll send you the transcript tomorrow. Thank you so much Kuroo san!" She said and wave her hand.

Kuroo watched walked away before he started driving.

Meeanwhile, Sakusa is washing the dishes when Bokuto and Atsumu enter the kitchen. They just got back from their personal errands.

"Omi omi you're releasing dark aura." Bakuto said to him and went to their cookie jar to eat.

"Don't break the plates Omi kun that's Lenox." Atsumu said. His mom and his brother are both kitchen person they have this in their house back then and he broke one of the tea cups. Her mom almost disowned him.

"Boys! We have a social event to attend this Friday." Meian announced as he enter the kitchen

"I don't want to go. Crowd." Sakusa said to them.

"Come on I have a feeling it'll be fun." Meian said to him winking.

"I bet." Sakusa mumbled and fix his cleaning gloves before continue washing the dishes.

Days after Hinata went to the club again after her class to borrow a dress from the girls for the social event.

"Girls! We gave a barbie doll!" Inko shouted when they enter the dressing room.

All the girls happily welcomed her and guided her to sit.

"Tell me is it escort job again?"

"Yes. I need a long gown."

The girls squealed in excitement and went to their clothes and give her a lot of dresses.

"I need the most simple one you can find." She said when she saw the dress that they gave her, most of it show too much skin.

"Hinata that's so boring." Inko said and went back to their clothes.

"This one. Take it or leave it that's all we can offer that is not too revealing or sexy."

Hinata looked at it before she reached for it. "It will do." She said smiling. "Another thing.. can you lend me a wig and masquerade mask?"

"Sure thing! Now get her a pair of heels and accessories." Inko went to their table to get her accessories and show it her the others did the same.

Friday night, after her class Hinata went home early to prepare. Kuroo said he will pick her up at 7pm. She still have time to prepare.

Wearing the wig and a red dress that hug her curves and show her legs because of the thigh high slit. She went in front of the mirror to see her reflection but she heard someone ring her door bell.

"Hinata!" Kuroo called her from the outside.

"Come in!" She said. The door is not locked because she know Kuroo will arrived earlier. He's always early.

"You didn't lock the door again. What if I got here late— _Wow_.." Kuroo didn't get to finish his sentence when he saw Hinata standing in front of her mirror bare footed.

He looked at her from head to toe and admire her beauty.

Yow!" She said casually and show him a peace sign.

"You look stunning. But what happened to your hair? Did you cut it?"

Hinata comb her hair with her hand before answering "It's a wig Kurro san" 

"Just give me a minute." She added and went to her room to get her accessories and heels.

When Hinata left Kuroo sit on the couch and look around the place and remember how Hinata looked when he enter the place.

"Guess I have to keep my eyes on you the whole night." He whispered under his breath and smirk.

"Kuroo san let's go."

When they arrived as expected there's media and flashing of camera's everywhere. She kept on smiling and stick close to Kuroo.

Kuroo rub her back before holding her hand and walk inside the place. There's reporters inside but not as many as outside. She can even count them, they're probably the official photographers hired for the event.

"You okay? You must be surprised."

"Of course, did you see the crowd outside? What am I a celebrity?" She whispered back and squeezed his arm. Kuroo just laughed at her and started talking with the people he knows inside.

She's having a good time listening and talking from time to time when a group of people entered the place.

_Black Jackals!_

Hinata tried to blink a couple of times wishing that her eyes is just playing with her but they're real.

_JVA! Of course there's pro volleyball players invited!_

Hinata stand closer to the right side of Kuroo while holding his arm with her right hand and her left arm wrap around his waist.

She looked like a clingy _girlfriend_ but the truth is shes using Kuroo to hide herself. But Kuroo is internally screaming!

_She's too close._

Kuroo tried to maintain his professional smile while listening to someone when Thomas from BJ saw him.

Hinata saw Thomas started walking to them so she quickly excused herself to go somewhere else.

"Don't tell them it's me." she whispered before she go and glance at Thomas walking to greet Kuroo.

_Let's play hide and seek for a while._

🍊🍊🍊


	8. Vixen

Hinata hide herself beside the buffet table and after a while she started eating strawberries.

She's busy watching the chocolate drip from the chocolate fountain to her strawberry when a tall blonde stand beside her.

"Kogane stop following me." The blonde said and get a plate of strawberry shortcake.

"Tsuki don't be so cold." The other guy said cutely. She can't hide her smile while watching them.

"Uhh.. Hi" Kogane said when he saw her.

"Sorry." She said and look at her strawberry again.

"Why are you apologizing?" Tsukishima asked when he heard her.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Hinata

"It's fine. He's talking nonsense anyway." He said and smirk at Kogane who is just quietly admiring at Hinata.

"Koganegawa Kanji, and he's Tsukishima Kei both from Sendai Frogs, Good evening."

"Good evening—" Before Hinata finished her sentence they heard a utensil drop somewhere near them and there Kogane saw Kyoutani Kentaro also known as mad dog with a waiter who looked scared at him.

"Great.. just great.." Tsukishima whispered and walk to them.

"Dude what did you do?" Kogane ask Kyoutani

"Nothing."

"Stop glaring at people." Tsukishima said to him, he knows the waiter got scared because of how mad dog is looking at him.

Meanwhile Hinata watched the three while eating her strawberry then a waiter walk pass her.

She called his attention and get a glass of champagne before walking away from the buffet table..

Tsukishima look back to the other side of buffet table only to see the girl walking away gracefully while holding a glass of champagne.

He can't help but to look at her from head to toe and watch her hips sway from side to side when Kogane spoke.

"Nice ass"

"What?" He asked and look at Kogane with shocked face.

"That's what your face says while looking at her."

"No it's not." He said trying to defend himself but Kogane just smiled at him teasingly.

When Hinata found a place without much people she stand there and watch the people around her.

She unconsciously shivered when she felt a cold air and that's when she realized she's standing beside a floor standing air conditioner.

She's about to look for a new place when someone stand beside her blocking the cold air.

She looked at him but quickly looked away scared that the man will caught her starting at him.

"You're with someone?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uhh.. Kuroo Tetsurou." She said softly

"He left you alone?"

"No, I just need some air." She said

"I see, Suna Rintarou by the way from Eastern Japan Paper Mills (EJP)." he said but Hinata is eyeing Sakusa with Atsumu talking this place is too small for both of them. Sooner or later they will meet each other.

She can't let that happen. He will recognize her for sure because of the mask and short hair.

"Nice to meet you." She answered but Suna look at her as if he's waiting for something.

"Why?"

"Your name?"

"Oh.. Call me whatever you want." She said before smiling at him.

"How about Vixen.. Vixen I want to call you that." Hinata laughs a little when ha said that.

"Really? Vixen.. fine" she agreed while not trying to hide her smile.

They talked about random things while Suna is analyzing her until he asked her. "So do you play?" He asked making sure the girl see his proactive side long glance.

"Volleyball? Yes, I know how to play." She answered quickly not knowing that Suna is testing her.

She find the girl flirtatious but turns out she's just naturally seductive.

"...Nice" he's about to start a more serious conversation when he saw Atsumu approaching them.

Hinata started to panic and excused herself right away.

While walking she bump into someone causing her to spill her champagne to her hand, luckily it didn't went to her dress or to the person.

Kageyama wanted to asked her if she's fine but when she looked up to him and he saw her clear amber eyes his whole system started malfunctioning.

"D-dumbass!" He said accidentally.

Hinata put her dry hand to her chest in shock of what she just heard. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"No.. I-I didn't mean that.. I w-was—"

"He can't think straight." Ushijima said trying to help him out. Nicollas Romero almost wished for the ground to just eat him in so much embarrassment for his teammates.

"Oh.. is he—"

"He's fine. Are you okay? Did it ruin your dress?" Nicollas asked her.

"I'm fine." Nicollas grasped the champagne glass from her and gave it to Kageyama before he wipe her hand with his handkerchief.

"We're sorry, we didn't see you coming."

"N-no it's fine. I'll just wash my hand." She said with a sheepish grin and excused herself but Nicollas offer his to take his handkerchief with her.

"Thank you."

Hinata entered the bathroom and started washing her hands. When someone entered the place Hinata didn't even at the person and focus herself on what she's doing but when she look at the mirror she saw Sakusa standing beside the closed door behind her.

"We meet again." He said flatly

"Do I know you?" Hinata said trying to act innocent.

"Stop pretending. I know it's you, you're wearing the same mask." He said

Hinata closed her eyes for a while before she faced him.

"And so? What do you want?" She asked directly acting tough.

"You.. I want you." He said slowly making sure she will hear and understand every words. Hinata hide her emotions and smirk at him.

"Well if that's the case, you'll have to pay me."

"Name your price."

Sakusa cup her face and kiss her aggressively. He run his hand to her body making sure to touch everything that she wanted to touch since that night.

"W-wait someone might see us." Hinata said making excuses.

Sakusa held her hand and enter the last cubicle with her.

"Is this fine?" He asked but didn't give her a chance to answer because he started kissing her again.

Hinata wanted to protest but his kisses are like drugs. It's addicting and shes starting to ask for more.

🍊🍊🍊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ PUBLIC RAWR ✨ 😌


	9. Potential Scandal

Hinata is looking at the ceiling with half closed eyes feeling the sensation of Sakusa's kisses, when his lips went down to her shoulder to her chest Hinata can't help but to let out a low moan and watched him get down on his knees and buried his face on her stomach.

Sakusa started caressing her legs through the thigh high slit of her dress and gently massaged it.

Her skin feels so smooth. He always wanted to do this since she crossed her legs while sitting on top of the table the first time they met.

Hinata brush his hair with her fingers and started breathing heavily.

He bite his lip when his hand reaches her bottom and give it a nice squeeze where Hinata find sexy.

"You're wearing a thong." Sakusa said with raspy voice before he slips his fingers inside it. Hinata gasp and covered her mouth to avoid making noises when Sakusa run his finger to her core.

She's soaking wet that his finger can slide through it easily. When he can't take it any more he get rid of her underwear and put it inside his pocket before he put her right leg over his shoulder and started kissing her crotch.

If it's not her maybe he find this whole thing unhygienic but it's her! He don't mind doing the dirtiest things you can think of.

Hinata grab a handfull of Sakusa's hair as her mouth hangs open feeling his tongue against her core. She almost lost her mind whenever he will gently suck her cl*t before giving her _entrance_ a nice lick.

She thought that was the most pleasurable thing Sakusa could make her feel but when he pushed his middle finger inside she let out a lewd sound and started moving her hips agaist his mouth that is still busy sucking and licking her bud.

When she feels like her leg can't keep her up no more. Sakusa guided her to sit on top of the closed lid cover of toilet . Her mouth went dry when she saw his boner.

Without thinking, Hinata put her hand on top of it and the memories of their first meeting rushed through her.

She want to do it again. She want to taste him again.

She started to unbuckle his belt and unbuttoning his pants before she looked up to him and unzipped it. Sakusa held her face and about to take off her mask but she quickly hold his wrist.

"If you do that we're done here." She whispered.

Sakusa grunt before he grab her throat and lean down to kiss her. "Fine." He said against their kiss.

When he let go of her, Hinata continue doing her plan.

She lick her lips while looking at his hard c*ck before he lick the top of it. She closed her eyes once she tasted him after a few weeks. She missed this.

Sakusa watched her as she bob her head and make an obscene wet noises while giving him a head. He started breathing heavily as Hinata tried to go deeper until he hit the back of her throat.

He don't want to end this like the last time so he made her stop and let her kneel on top ot the closed cover of toilet with her back in front of him.

"What are you trying to do?" Hinata asked him while trying her best to remain calm.

 _Does he want to have intercourse?_ She said at the back of her mind.

Before Sakusa continues they both held their breath when someone entered the bathroom.

"Have you seen the Adler's? Can you try to schedule an exclusive interview with them?" They heard a girls voice.

Sakusa remained calm and collected. He knows who own that voice. It's Enaga Fumi a sports journalist covering volleyball games.

"Yes, I saw Fukuro Hirogami san a while ago." Another voice said.

Hinata tried to keep quiet while waiting for what will happen next when she felt Sakusa caress her ass and give it a gentle but firm squeeze.

She wanted to make him stop but Sakusa pull her dress up until her ass is completely exposed.

"What are you doing!" She whispered to him but Sakusa insert his middle finger inside her.

Hinata quietly gasp and lower down her body and sit on her knees thinking it will make Sakusa stop but his wrist is flexible he can still move inspite of her position. He kept on thrusting until Sakusa made her kneel again and slide his hard c*ck between her closed thighs.

Hinata bite her bottom lips when she felt his shaft against her _vulva._ She held her breath and put her hand against the wall for support while Sakusa is thrusting behind her.

When Sakusa hit her cl*toris Hinata accidentally let out a whimper. After realizing what she did she covered her mouth afraid that the two girls might hear her.

"Did you hear something?" Fumi Enaga asked Akane Yamamoto— an intern.

"Are you scaring me Enaga san?" Akane Akane asked

"No, I swear I heard something." She said and tried to listen more.

She glanced at Sakusa to signal him to stop but he just reached his hand to her and cover her mouth then continue thrusting.

Hinata started shivering in pleasure and excitement knowing that someone might caught them.

Fumi Enaga is about to knock on the last cubicle when they heard the emcee called the President and Chairman of the Board in Marketing Division of the Japan Volleyball Association.

"Enaga san we need to go!" Akane said and run out of the bathroom followed by Enaga.

As soon as Hinata heard the door closed she let out a groan in pleasure and started moving her hips to meet Sakusa's thrust.

They're so busy doing the deed like they forgot they're in a public bathroom where someone might enter.

You can hear the lewd noises and the noise their body makes everytime their skin meet every thrust and the wet noise of their private parts but they don't care.

Sakusa started thrusting fast and hard until he pull Hinata close to him and buried his face to the crook of her neck and shoulder as he shot his load. He can feel Hinata tremble against his embrace as she reached her climax with him.

After they both calmed down. Hinata sit on the closed toilet seat lid while Sakusa wipe her legs clean.

"Sakusa san you don't have to do that." She said to him.

"You know my name? That's unfair I don't know yours." He said and continue wiping her.

"I know my customers names and you don't have to know mine." She said dryly

"...Customer" Sakusa repeats. He let out a sarcastic laugh before he stood up and throw the tissue to the nearest bin.

"I still want to know you name." He said seriously.

Hinata stared at him to see if he's serious and let out a sigh.

"...let's just say I'm _Vixen.."_ she said and smile sweetly.

"That's not your real name but okay.. looks like you don't have any intention of giving your real name anyways."

"I told you, customers don't need to know my name." She said again.

Sakusa feel his blood boiling hearing her call him _customer_ _._

He pull out his phone and took a picture of her with her dress wrinkled, messy hair, smudged lipstick and flushed skin.

"What the heck!"

"Give me your number or this picture will spread like a wild fire." He threatened

"As if I care. I'm wearing a mask no one will recognize me." She said trying to act tough.

"Not you. _Kuroo Tetsurou's date had 's*x' with someone during the social event of JVA."_

Hinata's eyes widened when he heard that.

"That's a good headline. You're his date right?" He said mockingly

"Don't you dare and we didn't—"

"They don't know that. Now, your number. And this photo will remain as our dirty little secret."

Hinata bite her lip in annoyance before giving him her number. Sakusa rings it just to make sure and smiled in approval when he heard her phone started ringing.

"Good." He said and started walking out but went back when he remembered how she called him a _customer._

_A customer huh.._

"What? Leave before somebody enters again."

"I will. I just forgot something."

Sakusa pull out his wallet and give her a cash.

Hinata look at it not knowing what to do when Sakusa put it on her lap and leave the place.

When she recovered from the shock she started laughing dryly but end up tearing up.

_Wow.. that jerk.._

🍊🍊🍊


	10. Blackmail

After crying Hinata started fixing herself. She retouch her makeup before she fix her hair but before she even finish combing her hair using her fingers she suddenly feel _cool_ down there and that's when she remember Sakusa took off her underwear.

"That horny germaphobe!"

She started panicking for a few moment before she calm down. She can't do anything that horny germaphobe took her underwear with him now she just have to be conscious of her high slit and make sure that no one will take a peek of her naked butt cheeks.

When she went out of the bathroom she saw Kuroo listening to someone speaking on the stage.

"Kuroo san." She called him

"Where were you?" He asked while offering his arm for her.

"Just looking around. " she said casually and started listening.

After the speech Hinata and Kuroo started greeting the other guest until Hinata excused herself again.

"My feet hurts" she whispered to Kuroo.

"There's a veranda here at the end of the hallway." He said and point the hallway near them.

"Okay. Thanks!"

When she arrived there Hinata took a deep breath and watch the city lights. It's almost midnight and the event is about to end. She inspect her feet for shoe bite blisters but because of the wind her dress flew up so she held it right away knowing that she's now wearing anything underneath. As she stand properly she looked around to see if someone saw her and her eyes widened when he saw a gorgeous man leaning at the wall beside the door.

"Uhmm.."

"I didn't see anything." He said defensively.

"Are you sure?" She asked in doubtful voice that mad the man blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry. I-I.. that no—" he didn't get to finish explaining himself when Hinata walked to him.

"Easy, I won't make it a big deal."

"O-okay. I'm Oikawa, representing CA San Juan?" He said and offer a hand shake.

"It's nice to meet you but I don't go giving my name to anyone. Especially for someone who saw my bum" she said jokingly and shake his hand.

Oikawa is mesmerized by her amber eyes and bright smile for a minute unitl Hinata said she need to go. Before leaving she gave him a side glance and put her index finger to her lips as if signing him to keep quiet.  
  


On the way back Kuroo keeps on glancing at Hinata in the passengers seat sleeping.

Her legs are up in the seat and he can see her feet with blisters because of her heels. He decided to stop in front of convenient store on the way to buy band aids and cream when he get back Hinata is already awake looking around as if she's confused why did they stop.

"Chibi chan. You didn't tell it's that bad." He said and point at her feet.

"It hurts but I didn't know it looks this bad." She said and watch him pull out the cream and band aids.

"Your feet." He said to her and gave her a bag of chips.

" _Gwah!_ Thanks!" She said and stretched her legs to his lap.

"Are you going to see Kenma tomorrow?"

"Yes. Need to cook. That guy will starve to death if I don't cook for him, he's a picky eater" she said while eating chips and watching Kuroo put cream on her feet.

Kuroo move as fast as he can and restraint himself from staring at her smooth legs "There. Let's get you home."  
  


The next day Hinata arrived at Kenma's house later than her usual time so she's not surprised to see Kenma waiting for her at the door with his game console.

"Kenma?" She called him as soon as she entered the house. "What are you doing there?" She asked.

"Waiting.. for you" he said and continue playing.

"I told you I'll be late today I went to social event last night with Kuroo san."

"I know." Kenma said and showed her his tablet with a picture of Kuroo and Hinata together taken before they enter the hotel.

"What happened to your hair?"

"I wear a wig last night. It'll be a pain when my friends recognize me." She said.

Most of her friends don't know she's taking an escort job and being an escort at a big event like last night will surely make them curious. She went directly to the fridge to see if he finished all his food and smiled when there's no left over.

"Kenma! You ate it all!" She shout from the kitchen and Kenma just nod his head a little.

Hinata spend her afternoon cooking and cleaning and after she's done she called Kenma to eat apple pie that she baked.

"Kenma, are you not bored here? You almost never leave your house unless you have to."

"Not at all. Besides even if I don't leave those guys will come." He said referring to Kuroo and their other friends.

"Well that's true."

While eating Hinata received a message from an unregistered number, she wanted to ignore it but the last digits are familiar.

When she read the message she quickly drink water and type her reply.

_"What do you want?!_

_"You.. again."_ Sakusa replied

" _Stop bothering me!"_

_"I just want to meet you."_

_"Unfortunately the feeling is not mutual"_

Her phone stopped beeping for a minute so she put it on the table but then she almost roll her eyes when it beeped again. She quickly get her phone check his message.

_"You look so pretty with smudged lipstick"_ then she received an attachment. It was a closed up picture of her lips with smudge lipstick.

Hinata knew it was her photo taken after that bathroom incident.

_"When? Where?"_ She irritably replied.

Kenma watched her type while eating apple pie. This is the first time he saw her irritated, she's always smiling brightly but now it's different.

"Who's that?" He asked.

"A certain jerk.." she said without looking at him.

"You look like you're about to punch someone."

"Yes I am. Just he wait!"

🍊🍊🍊


	11. Love Hotel

Hinata put effort on bringing out Vixen to meet Sakusa again. Wearing the wig, sunglasses and casual clothes she wait for him to arrive while standing outside the cafe that they agreed to meet.

After a few she saw him walking to her wearing his mask.

"Hi." She said shortly and fixed her sunglasses. Sakusa just nod at her and guide her to get inside the cafe.

When they enter the place she already know why Sakusa choose this. The place is nice but more importantly they don't have much customers. You can count all the people inside the place.

They choose to sit on a table for two at the corner where people won't notice much. Although beside them is the glass wall behind it is a potted outdoor plant that's blocking her view.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked. Hinata just lean her back on the couch and cross her legs. Sakusa can see her every move since the table between them is just a coffee table.

"You.." she said trying to copy his words.

Sakusa look up to her from the menu and because he's wearing a mask she can't see his reaction, same as Sakusa can't say if she's serious or not because he can't see almost half of her face because of her sunglasses

"You can have me anytime." He answered trying to challenge her to say a better came back.

Hinata suck in her breath and look somewhere else.

"Get straight to the point why do you want to meet me?" She said directly to Sakasa after they ordered.

"Is it.. that hard to meet me?"

She looked at him and shrug before she looked at the waiter walking to them holding a tray.

They just stare at each other while the waiter put their drinks and snack on the table. He can feel the heavy atmosphere and dark aura from the two but he chose to shut up and do his job fast so he can stay away from them.

As soon as the waiter left, Hinata let out a sarcastic laugh and shook her head a little before speaking.

"I'm just here for that picture. Delete it."

"Why would I? You won't have a reason to meet with me without that."

"Look here." Hinata lean forward a little to show him that she's serious. "If the media accidentally got that photo it's going to be a huge scandal for Kuroo san and you, if they found out that you're the one who took that."

Sakusa knows it well without her telling, but he can't just let go of the only reason for her to meet him. He's been looking for her for a month now and now that she's right in front of him he can't let this opportunity pass.

"I will not delete that." He said seriously. 

Hinata is about to lose her patience. She want to grab him and punch him even once hoping it will knock some sense to him.

She started eating while thinking of ways to have that photo deleted when she suddenly got an idea.

She lean her back on the couch again and rest her arm at the side of the chair with the other plays with her hair.

"Do you have plans after this?" She asked.

Sakusa stop drinking his coffee and suddenly feel aroused seeing her play with her hair while swinging her crossed legs. He thought it's going to be all but she licked the corner of her lips and smiled at him.

"Wan to have fun? I'm free today." She said.

"Are you planning something?"

"Me? Sakusa san no.. I'm just craving for something." She said and looked at his crotch. "Sakusa, how about we go somewhere.. private"

Hinata saw how Sakusa's eyes darkened and the next thing she know they're inside a hotel room while she's sitting on a single couch chair with Sakusa between her parted legs.

She's holding the back of her knee to keep them apart while Sakusa is busy eating her.

She looked at him and watched him do his thing with gusto. She would squirm whenever Sakusa will push his tongue inside that will cause her bell to ring.

Sakusa put on an ankle bell that he got inside the closet. He said he wanted to hear it bell whenever her boy quivers in pleasure.

Who would have thought this quiet germaphobe is kinky.

She let out a long moan and hold the back of Sakusa's head when she felt herself about to c*m, she started moving her hips to match with his tongues movement as she can't wait to reach her climax.

After her release Sakusa licked her clean before letting go of her. He can see how flushed her skin is and he can hear a faint noise from the bell.

"Still up?" He asked her. The girl just smirk ar her and fixed her mask that she got in the hotel drawer. Love hotel have almost all these kinky stuff that you need.

Instead of answering Hinata held his wrist and guide him to lay on the bed before she crawled to him and sit on his lower abdomen.

Sakusa thought she will start but she lean forward and reached for the bedside drawer. He watched her move on top of him until her hard taut n*pples caught his attention and started licking and sucking it without warning.

Hinata is not expecting it but she let him be and tried to focus looking for what she need. After she lean back Sakusa had no choice but to let go of her beads with 'pop' sound and watch her put on a blindfold on him.

"What is this for—"

"Hush.. it's okay trust me." She whispered and kiss him.

Sakusa patiently wait for her next move and touch. He can't see what she's going to do and he honestly don't know what to expect.

His body shivers in excitement when he felt her finger trails from his chest down to his abdomen.

Then he felt her upper body touched his as if she lean forward. He can't help but to touch her. When she moved away and sit on top of him again she lower her hips until she's sitting on his c*ck. It's not inside but he can feel how wet she is.

Hinata started moving her hips and grinding their private parts. Sakusa find it sexy and exciting that he can't see anything so he can focus on what he's feeling.

Meanwhile Hinata starts scrolling to his phone while moving on top of him. It's difficult for her to focus finding that picture while doing nasty!

_Come on! Where are you?_

When she saw the picture she started moving fast as she delete it.

Sakusa held her waist and stared moving with her. Hinata's toes curl in pleasure as she felt herself c*m again with Sakusa this time.

She drop herself on top of him and quickly put back the phone at the bedside table before removing his blindfold.

Hinata chuckled when she saw how flushed his cheeks are "So, how was it?" She asked and started kissing his jaw but Sakusa just looked at her before smiling.

Hinata felt her heart beats fast and her cheeks burn making her buried her face on his neck to hide it.

_This is the last.._

🍊🍊🍊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im spoiling you 'cause I'll be busy for the next two weeks. Last update tomorrow before I ✨ DISAPPEAR ✨


	12. Inside Job

Hinata is back to her normal life trying to focus with her studies and taking different jobs. She haven't seen Sakusa for a week now they must be busy because she haven't heard anything about Meian asking for her to clean for them again.

She's on her way home from Kenma's house and when got to the train station she saw an advertisement of MSBY Black Jackals game next month. This might be the reason why Meian hired her before and why he's still looking for a housekeeper.

_Being a pro must be hard._ She thought before stepping inside the train and find a place to sit.

When her phone started vibrating she pull it out and started to get nervous when she saw Sakusa's number.

_What do you want this time?_ She said at the back of her mind before she open the message.

_"I know what you did too bad—"_ when she scrolled down she saw an attachment. It was cropped picture of her body where you can see her flushed skin and her cleavage.

Hinata quickly hide her screen and look around, after seeing that all the people is busy minding their own business she started typing.

_"This is blackmail! I don't want to see you ever again stop texting me"_

_"Meet me."_

_"No!"_ When she got out of the train she went home directly and throw herself to her sofa.

"Now think.. what to do next.." she said to herself while biting her nails.

"I need to have that picture.. all of his copy!"

Hinata stared at the ceiling while thinking when she got another crazy idea.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer!_

The next day Hinata stand in front of the Black Jackals place while holding the strap of her bag.

She said she wanted to keep her distance with them but things got out of hand now she need to do an inside job.

Luckily when she called her friend to ask if they gave MSBY a new housekeeper they're still looking for a new one and when she said she want to take the job they immediately said yes considering that Meian wants her in the first place. When she ring the doorbell Bokuto open the door for her and got excited to see her.

"Captain! She's here!" He shout as she enter the place and saw them all minding their own business.

"H-hinata?" Meian said while holding his mug when he saw her.

"I'm back!" She said brightly and wave her hand.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto shout happily and raise both of his hand for a high five.

"Hey!" She shout back and jump to reach his hand.

"Hey!" She shout again and went to the other member for high five. She jump at her highest to reach Thomas hands, he's 6'7!

When it's finally time for Sakusa she stand in front of him with her hands up and wait for him to make a move.

"Hey!" She said and look at him.

Sakusa just stared at her not moving an inch.

"Omi omi come on! Just give her a high five." Bokuto said

"Heey?" She said again and stand closer to him.

"Don't come near me. Don't touch me" Sakusa said and step backwards.

_The last time I check you like it when I touch you!_ She said at the back of her mind.

"Tch! Don't waste yer time he won't do it." Atsumu said and hold her shoulder to push her lightly to the kitchen.

"Shoyo chan make us some food. I miss your cooking!" He said as they walk passed Sakusa.

Everyone follow them to the kitchen leaving Sakusa alone.

"She totally have them wrap around her fingers." He said while watching them.

He honestly don't like having Hinata around because she reminds him of Vixen, meaning he have this sudden urge from time to time to hold her.

She's not Vixen! He can't do those things to her. And seeing how those guys like her they will beat the crap out of him once he tried to make a move on her.

He went inside the kitchen and saw everyone in the dining table talking while watching Hinata cook.

"I thought we're cleaning?" He said.

"We are. But it's break time!" Bokuto.

"I'll go clean my room." As soon as Sakusa leave Inunaki whispered at them.

"Why is he suddenly grumpy?"

"He don't like taking a break unless the place is spotless clean." Atsumu said to him and snicker with Bokuto and Thomas.

"Boys stop that." Meian said to them and continue watching Hinata cook.

He's just so glad that they have her back. Now he can train peacefully without thinking that the housekeeper might be doing something while they're away.

After eating everyone decided to clean their own rooms to lessen Hinata's work since no one cleaned their place for a week and there's a lot of things to do.

Hinata started with the kitchen and living room. As soon as she started folding the clothes Sakusa went out of his room holding his _febreeze_ air freshener.

"Where are they?" He ask as he look around.

"Cleaning their rooms. You finished first"

"Because I start ahead." He said and sit on the couch. He watched Hinata's back while she's fold the clothes and her exposed nape caught his attention.

Her hair is up in a lose bun and he can see her nape glistening in sweat with a few strands of her orange hair. He don't like seeing people sweating cause obviously that's... Ew.

But her skin is so smooth and fair that he wants to lick the sweat on her nape! That is so not him!

"Sakusa san. If you're busy I can clean your room next time. You don't need to clean it, it's my job!" She said enthusiastically.

"I can clean my own room."

"I-I can change your sheets—"

"You don't have to, I can do that. Don't go inside my room." He said seriously that made her gulp.

"Maybe I wi—"

"You are not allowed in my room or else."

"..Vacuum? —okay I got it, I'm not allowed" she said when she saw how Sakusa glare at her.

🍊🍊🍊


End file.
